


Rough Sketches

by joshuagraham



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I CANT STOP GIGGLING WHILE WRITING THIS IM SORRY IM A SUCKER FOR CUTE SHIT, M/M, Pining Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuagraham/pseuds/joshuagraham
Summary: “Hey, how come you ain’t never show any of us what you’re always doodling there.” a familiar raspy voice calls out. Arthur promptly closed his journal as soon as the scarred man approached him.Arthur looked up to the man who suddenly invaded his space.  “Did no one teach you to mind yer own business?”





	Rough Sketches

Ever since his father figure, Hosea, first gave Arthur his first leather-bound journal. He hasn’t stopped sketching. Arthur would sketch everything he sees: flowers, horses, random people passing by, skies. It helped pass the time and he enjoyed it a lot. Other camp members would always wonder what he drew and often want to see what this outlaw was sketching, but he never gives in, he just brushes them off saying it’s not worth their time. Arthur liked the solitude of drawing by himself. He would excuse to leave and prop himself near the woods and wait for any subject that comes across his vision. 

Today, his subject was John Marston. The young man was sitting across him basking by the campfire. Arthur always started his sketches with the face. He has drawn John a couple of times in his previous journals, but he always found there were new details to John’s face every time. Like John’ new set of scars cut across his cheeks. Arthur always found John to be roguishly handsome, but of course he would never say it to his face. 

Arthur was just about finished sketching John’s face, when the younger man finally noticed Arthur’s occasional glances towards him. John smirked at Arthur’s direction and proceeded to leave the warmth of the campfire. Arthur tried to ignore John and tried to use his memory instead of further looking back at John. 

“Hey, how come you ain’t never show any of us what yer’ always doodling there.” a familiar raspy voice calls out. Arthur promptly closed his journal as soon as the scarred man approached him. 

Arthur looked up to the man who suddenly invaded his space. “Did no one teach you to mind yer own business?” 

“I was jus’ wonderin’, you never show any of us” John replied weakly.

“It’s nothin’ special just a couple of flowers I see in my travels” Arthur lied, hoping it would get him to leave. Clearly it didn’t work. 

“Well, I didn’t know that I’m what you exactly call a flower now. You amuse me old man” the younger man chuckles lightly.

“Don’t flatter yourself it really isn’t about y—” Arthur was cut off when John quickly snatched Arthur’s journal from his lap. 

It was too late and John has managed to browse through his journal. “Arthur these are pretty nice y’know you really should show this to the rest of us.” He continues to turn each page until he sees the latest drawing of himself. “Hey, wait is this me? This is really good Arthur, how many times have you drawn me.” John whistles lowly “You actually made me quite handsome.” John hands the journal back to the older man, finally content with what he saw.

Arthur occupied with keeping his journal in his satchel, replies without thinking “It’s because you are handsome, idiot.” Arthur caught himself saying which led to John looking back at him.

“Did I hear ya correctly? Did’ya just call me handsome?” John was trying to hide his smile; he was clearly flattered. While Arthur already feels a brush creeping up to his ears. He tries to look away to hide his embarrassment.

“Fine, I did, what about it?” He answered, defeated.

John fucking Marston kneels down to Arthur’s eye level and smiles “Well, what if I told you I do too.” John replies casually, trying to look cool to the older outlaw, but John could already feel the warmth of the blush already crawling from his neck. 

“Arthur?”

“Marston”

“I like you.”

“Me too.”

Arthur’s heart beat faster and faster as John’s face was nearing his. He inclined his face towards the younger man. He still smelled of the smoke from the fire. His calloused hands met with John’s scar. Their faces were so close at this point. When Arthur finally makes a move, all he could think was how chapped John’s lips were. His fingers began to grip through John’s dark hair pulling the younger man closer to him. Arthur looked through at his partner through half-lidded eyes and parted. It was short but sweet, and after the kiss, Arthur’s heart was still beating like a wild animal trying to escape his chest. He had wanted to do this for so long, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself.

Their faces were still close to each other while John’s eyes were still closed, still taking in the warmness of Arthur’s body beneath him. 

“Why’d you stop?” John was still pink from their kiss

“’Cause I need to finish this picture and if I recall correctly you interrupted me.” 

“You goddamn tease, Y’know without me you wouldn’t even have anything to draw.”

“Then I guess I’ll just draw my horse then, he’s a better model than you, he don’t move much unlike you.” Arthur snickers then begins to stand leaving John behind and finding his Arabian horse. 

“Wait, Arthur hold on I’m just messing with ya’.” John chuckles as he calls out from behind. 

“I’ll finish it if you promise to shut yer damn mouth for once.”

John makes a mock salute to the older outlaw “Maybe you can make me shut up with your mouth again.”

Arthur rolls his eyes and begins to look for his journal. “This don’t mean I like you any better, you got that? You’re still the same greasy idiot.” 

Both men find a stop where they can sit across from each other and Arthur looked for the page where he drew John earlier. “Your mouth says otherwise though!” John teases as tries to find a spot to sit. 

“God, just shut up Marston.” He mumbles quietly and brought his lead to the papers of his journal. He hides his face to the pages of his journal content with what just happened. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Arthur I can’t do it, y’know I’m no artist.” 

“There’s no harm in trying, Scarface.”

“It don’t even look like you! Not even a bit”

“That’s why I’m here, to give your empty brain some food.” Arthur chuckles as John throws another page to the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic i did it for them .... cause i love them so much..... also last part is bonus i fucken love these boys


End file.
